


I kept you close to my heart

by ducks_elise



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley are in the South Downs, Crowley is a Sweetheart (Good Omens), Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Hugs, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Lockets, M/M, Mentioned Brother Francis (Good Omens), Mentioned Nanny Ashtoreth (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, References to Oscar Wilde, The Arrangement (Good Omens), just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducks_elise/pseuds/ducks_elise
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are spending some time in their South Downs cottage and decide to have a drink. It starts like it did in the bookshop more than 11 years ago when they decided to raise the Antichrist but things take a completely different turn. Crowley discovers that Aziraphale wears a locket, but he's completely wrong about what's in it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I kept you close to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea about Aziraphale wearing a locket with a picture of Crowley in it. I kept coming back to it so I gave in and wrote this. I wasn't planning to have a certain author mentioned in here but here we are. It's mostly soft, I hope you like it. ;)

Aziraphale and Crowley had spent 6000 years on Earth they knew each other better than anyone else by now, especially after they spent 11 years working to avert the Apocalypse. Sure, Adam was the one responsible for stopping it all but still, they were there too, they spoke to him. None of that matters now, the world had been saved, everything was alright. They might have looked after the wrong child for over a decade but, it meant they spent more time together. Even after all that time Aziraphale still had secrets Crowley didn’t even suspect. It was also true the other way round but there’s one particular secret Aziraphale wants to keep close to his heart, at least for now. Or that was the original plan, but it seems that when the two of them are involved plans don’t really go as expected. Just like he thought the plan to raise the antichrist was going along smoothly Aziraphale thought his little secret was well hidden from Crowley. Once again, he was wrong. Crowley suggested they spend some time in the South Downs, how could Aziraphale refuse? The cottage was lovely, and Crowley loved taking care of the garden even if he wouldn’t admit to it. Aziraphale intended to have a picnic on the beach as they always did on their visits to the cottage. They were there right now, sharing a few drinks or bottles rather. The last time they had so much to drink was right after Crowley delivered the antichrist (not delivered, delivered but you know, he made progress since the incident with the unicorn and the Ark. Aziraphale did too, he stop arguing that gorillas built nests. After they stopped discussing the size of a brain of a whale and the possibility of the sea turning into bouillabaisse (Crowley practiced since that night, he could say that word now, either sober or drunk thank you very much.) they came to The Arrangement. They settled at the Downling residence as Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis for the next 11 years. That didn’t matter right now, it was before they started the rest of their lives, on their own side. Crowley couldn’t believe what he witnessed now was real and not just the result of the wine taking over the blood in his veins and his fruitful imagination. Aziraphale undid his bowtie and opened the first buttons of his collar, exposing his neck and part of his collar bone. When the initial shock wore off Crowley caught a glimpse of something shiny in the dim light of the cottage, it looked like a sort of chain. He didn’t think Aziraphale was one for jewellery apart from his signed ring. His curiosity and wine in his system got the better of him and he opened his mouth and started talking before his brain could catch up.

“Wassat you got here Angel? A necklace?” His voice was just a bit slurred, but his brain was back online, and it didn’t miss the blush creeping on Aziraphale’s face, he saw it go down his neck.

“Oh, that old thing?” he instinctively reaching for the necklace. So much for keeping that a secret he thought to himself, he might as well admit it now. “It’s a, um, a locket… I’ve been wearing it for a few centuries now I believe.”

Crowley felt a pang of jealousy thinking about whose picture might be in that locket. If he remembered well, it was a thing during Victorian times to wear a locket as mourning practice with a portrait of someone you loved. Aziraphale was close to Oscar Wilde during the man’s life and he loved his works that one thing, but wearing an image of him around his neck for so long? Maybe he underestimated how close they were? There’s no point in thinking about that now, Aziraphale can do what he wants. Crowley can’t go around telling him he can’t have the picture of one of his favourite (dead) author in a necklace. He better say something before the silence stretches for too long.

“I didn’t think you would wear that sort of thing Angel, but gold suits you.” He meant it, he preferred silver for himself, but gold was a perfect fit for Aziraphale, it enhances his pale blond hair and bright blue eyes.

“Thank you, oh thank you.” Aziraphale didn’t expect a compliment about such a small thing, he could feel the weight of the question between them, he could tell Crowley was resisting the urge to ask him whose picture he chose to put in the locket. He had intended to keep that a secret but now Crowley knew about the locket he might as well know the whole story. He could do this, this is Crowley, they’ve known each other for 6000 years, they’ve been through the almost end of the world together. There’s absolutely no reason why he should be afraid to open a locket to reveal a picture was there? Except it felt like more than just opening a piece of jewellery, it felt much more like opening his heart, in some way. Alright, enough hesitation, let’s get on with it. He got up and started speaking before he could change his mind.

“Why don’t I just show you? It’s quite a nice necklace after all.” He was now sitting next to Crowley on the sofa, close enough that Crowley could see it properly. His breath hitched before Aziraphale even had the chance to finish opening the locket, he immediately recognised that hair, because it was his own. Of all the possibilities he came up with as to whose picture it might be he couldn’t have been further off the truth. Before he could think about it he threw himself into Aziraphale’s lap hugging him with both arms and legs and no intention of letting go any time soon if the angel let him, a good way to hide all the emotions on his face for a second.

Aziraphale let out a little surprised noise as he felt Crowley coil around him, the demon was a snake, after all, mostly limbs and surprisingly strong too. He tightened his embrace in turn. He was relieved his secret was out and Crowley accepted it wholeheartedly if his reaction was any indication.

“I take it you’re not angry with me for keeping that from you for so long then?” His voice wasn’t as assured as he would like but he needed to know.

“Why would I be? I mean I’m not dead, or discorporated rather but you’ve kept a picture of me of all people so close to your heart for centuries how could I be angry about that Angel?”

Aziraphale was glad Crowley wasn’t wearing his sunglasses, he could see all the emotions shining through the demon’s wet eyes, there was no trace of anger, just relief, and love. He was an angel he could recognise love anywhere and it was definitely there where he hoped to see it the most. He needed to clarify one more thing, Crowley wasn’t exactly wrong about the use of lockets but in this case, it wasn’t the reason why Aziraphale chose to wear one with the picture of Crowley in it.

“You know, mourning wasn’t the only reason people wore lockets with a picture of a loved one. In my case, it was just because I wanted to have you with me even when you were thousands of miles away tempting humans, dear.”

The only response he got was a small noise, but he felt tears falling on his shoulder. He reached for Crowley’s hair and started stroking it to soothe him. “Everything’s alright my darling, I’ve got you.”

They stayed like that for a while longer in the comfort of each other’s embrace.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
